love is found unexpected
by candy1999
Summary: My life is going on a disaster, at home. Until new students arrive at our school and thats when everything changes. i never thought that my life was going to change because of him. (Bad at summery)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Well let me start in the beginning of my tale. My name is hinata hyuga and I am 16 years old. My skin is like snow, have long dark blue hair, lavender eyes that I inherited from my family trait and most of my bangs cover my face. I'm known as the shy girl in my school. Every time that I want to meet new people I start to turn into a tomato and my words gets stuck in my throat. When I can't say what I have to say I turn around and leave. That's why I don't have that much friends. Well I can't lie to you, I don't actually have friends in particular just because they think I'm a weirdo. Just because I don't speak, now that is not cool. But it doesn't bother me anymore. I just ignore them and mind my own business for not to get in trouble. I'm always to myself you see. Well enough about me let's get on with my tale and some other I think…

There I was walking in the crowded hallways to get to my locker looking straight at the floor as always because I always do this, it's like the same routine for me. While walking I started thinking of the argument that happened last night with my family members.

flashback

It was late night, in the living room. The argument was occasionally about the need for money. I want to help them but they don't want me to worry about this and focus in school. But when I bring again the subject of me helping them they just said some words that actually hurt me. "Just get out, you are just a bother to us!" those were the words that hurt me. When I was about to break down in the living room I spun around and started running to my room and started sobbing in my bed. I heard the door behind me open only to reveal my little sister hanabi. I saw that my sister took a seat next to me and started rubbing my back. Hanabi looks a lot like me same snow skin , long brown hair except she puts it in a ponytail hanging below her neck. she has lavender eyes like me but hers are full of energy and life. Well to say she is the prettiest creature I have ever seen. The thing about my sister is that she is a wonderful sister. She shows that warm smile that makes the sobbing and pain go away. She is the only one closest to me. We tell each other secrets, watch movies, etc. she's like a sister that every other child wants. She even keeps herself in character for not to show the pain that is coursing inside her just for I could not feel sorry or pain.

"Look hinata right now our parents are in a bad situation the least we could do is support them but not get in the way" She then makes her famous warm smile not showing any disappointment.. She started combing my hair with her hand.

"You know, what they said in the living room they were just too tired they didn't know what they were saying, okay. So don't let those words hunt you down". I nodded.

"Well I have to go, don't want to be late for school tomorrow and you either ". I stared at her figure heading towards the door.

"Thank you hanabi, for being there for me and for being my little sister". I looked away and just started playing with my hands. that's a habit of mine when I don't know what say anymore.

"That's my job, now go to sleep, bye" she closed the door. I lay back to my soft bed and drifted to sleep. Now I see only darkness.

End of flashback

I came back to reality. And I see myself heading towards my locker. Once I reached my locker I inserted my password, I swooped the lock out and opened my locker to get my books for next class period. The bell rang and I knew that I was going to be late for class if I don't hurry up. I got my books from my locker and started running towards my class. At least I wasn't the only one running in the hallways. Others were shuffling or cursing under their breath to make path. And in the hallways says in a large poster "NO RUNNING". It seems no one gives importance to that only to get in time for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

When I finally reached my homeroom class I was surprised that the teacher hasn't come since teachers are very punctual. I headed towards my seat not wanted to look like a fool standing in the entrance forever. I took out my belongings to be prepared for class. I took out my favorite book to keep myself entertained. I couldn't concentrate on my book because the classroom was filled with talking, laughing, farting and saying jokes that doesn't make any sense. Since they won't let me read my favorite book I just put it away. That's when the class became silent. What happen? It seems that the teacher finally decided to show up. He made his way towards his desk to put his briefcase on top of his desk and headed towards the door.

"Pardon me for being late, but I had to do some notifications with your principle, it seems that we are having new students here in our school because it so happens to know that a fire was placed in the other school and know those kids are going to be transferring here, so be nice" with that said he cleared his throat and slid his glasses up his nose.

The students just started protesting. This is bad for me because more teens mean's more suffocation for me. I can't even live with these people. I rested my head in the cold wooden desk of mine and just stared outside to see the world how beautiful it is. The flowers and trees growing, the brightness, the air it just takes away the stress away from you. Hum so relaxing.

But it seems that relaxing has to wait because there was a nock in the door. Which I guess were the new transferring students. I noticed that everyone was trying to see how the new students look like for they could prepare themselves, especially the girls. The teacher moved aside to open the door only to reveal the principle. The teacher and the principle excused themselves. Before the teacher excused himself he motioned for us to behave.

When the teacher closed the door there was a lot of commotion in classroom. Some kids started texting under their desks while others started talking of how the new students might look like. I give no importance of how they might look or whatever. I just minded my own business. We heard the door creaked open an inch. Everyone turned forward putting away their phones to act casual. When the door opened completely the teacher entered along with 3 new students. They look okay I guess. Until one screamed something awkward that we didn't understand.

"Man you all are boring you have no humor in this class" one of the new students said with a loud board voice expression. He looked energetic like a troublemaker, I guess. he has blonde hair going in every direction like he just got out of bed, and has the most beautiful blue eyes that i have ever seen.

I looked at his side to see a girl rolling her eyes at him for acting ridicules in front of the class.

"Ridicules" she murmured under her breath. Now this girl she looks like a girlie girl but I think that you don't want to mess with her because she looks like a fisty little girl. She looks okay got a great body that shows almost everything of her body. Has long blond hair that her bangs i covering half of her face and has a pretty face. I could tell that she is going to be the one to start the popularity in this school and drama queen, don't want to be there when that starts.

The third kid didn't even say a single word since he came inside the classroom. He's just standing there not caring what's going on. He's wearing a hoody jacket and I can't actually see how he looks like because the hoody is covering his face. The only thing that I could see is pure darkness.

I think this new students are weirdo's that's all I can say. When we all thought that these were going to be the only new students attending our classroom, we noticed that someone was arguing outside. Everyone scooted forward to see who it was. I just stayed there giving no importance only paying attention to the blonde hair boy. When we all heard complete silence someone barged in the door. And stood next to the quite kid, showing no emotion to just what we witnessed. I could see the looks on his face that he's a down to earth type of guy that does not like to be bothered. He does look handsome I have to say but I'm not interested in guys like that.

But I could tell that this guy is different. He has dark black color hair, very pale skin like mine, dark onyx eyes and he's very muscular I could tell by his shoulder blades. He may look handsome but he doesn't act like he wants to get the attention.

"Well as you all could see these are going to be you new classmates. Now can you 4 kids please introduce yourselves to the classroom for we could know you" the teacher said while sitting in his desk to put away their new student's information in a drawer.

The first to introduce was the one who made a fool out of himself in the beginning of class. "Well to start my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to do a lot of dumb stuff for i could get notice and make the fun of it . That's all I have to say" he looked around the classroom to see what thell say. when he spotted at me he smiled i blushed so hard that i felt like i would explode. then he looked away to see everyone else. Everyone just looked at him dumbstruck.

"Okay that was interesting. Now the other one please introduce yourself" the teacher said.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like to shop and keep myself feminine at all times. That's all I have to say" she said in a cheerful way. She smiled and almost every boy in this class started looking up and down her curvy body. I could tell that most of them started drooling. But whatever.

"Well all I have to say is that you are always pretty" the teacher said with a warm smile and then turned to the next student.

"Shino Aburame" that's all he said. We just kept quiet and not dare say anything. We could tell that he is not a talker.

"Well Shino nice to meet you. And for last" the teacher looked at the last remaining student.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I don't like anything. So don't pester me" when he said this he made it say like a warning, but for who. Oh now I get it he's talking about the girls. It seems that I got the message but i could tell that the other girls didn't. They started to drool more than the boys did. I rested my head again to my cold desk and stared at naruto not caring about the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**(Before I continue I should tell you about all the classes in our school just for you to know. Well the thing about our classes is that the desk are a pair of two facing the board and all the classroom is the size of a normal classroom but a little more smaller than regulars, so that means were pretty crunched up in here). **

I'm lucky right now cause I have partner right now, which means I won't get to sit with one of the new kids. Right now I'm very fund with my partner. We completed so much. We talk time to time when we have assignments but nothing else. It took us some time to know each other and I don't want to do restart with another person. What a relief not to be paired with someone new. I turned my head to the teacher breaking the awkward silence.

"Well you 4 can take a seat on the empty desks" teacher pointing at them with a pencil to take an empty seat.

Ino took the one in front next to a guy. The weird thing is that the guy got up from his seat and scooted the seat back for she could sit comfortable. "well thank you, you are a very gentleman" the teacher just rolled his eyes. And the guy just showed a shy smile. I feel bad for him. She's just using her charm to win the guys. i saw from the corner of my eye that naruto took a seat next to a kid known to us as the troublemaker in our school Suigetsu .

There was one time when he came to school one day all beat up by a senior. What happened was that I heard in a conversation that there was a happy couple loving and everything and didn't like to be disturbed by anyone. One day in a late night they were making out in the park in the bushes. Niel was wondering around in the park heading to a friend's house until he came upon hearing someone moan in the bushes. He made a grin in his face. He went towards the bushes and started taking pictures of the two lovers making out all nude. He knew who they were he just wanted to have some fun. When he arrived at his friend's house he posted the pictures in his blog. Then he started laughing. The next day when he was about to enter school there stood an angry gorilla ready to beat up his prey. I was heading to my class when we all turned our heads to the entrance door only to meet a half dead Suigetsu crumbled in the floor bleeding to death.

The thing is that instead of feeling pain he kind of started laughing like this was kind of a joke. What's wrong with him? That's what I heard in the conversation. When I saw Naruto take the seat next to Suigetsu they started talking and laughing. I could tell that they already made themselves friends.

The quiet guy named shino and sasuke took an empty seat behind me.

I didn't know that there were seats behind me. Weird maybe the teacher put them there this morning. I didn't turn around to see them only to hear the seats scoot over. When they were about to sit down the teacher interrupted them.

"Sorry guys. Well since you both know each other I suggest to sit in different seats. This would be a great opportunity to know different classmates. Why don't you Sasuke move to…" the teacher started looking around to see where to sit him with.

I saw that every girl started getting excited and jumpy for him to sit with them for partners for an entire year.

Huh. I scooted my head to the direction of the window to see outside. "Hinata" That's when I heard my name call out. I lifted my head up to face the teacher with no importance. My partner started getting his belongings. Before he left to sit in the seat behind me he gave me a warm goodbye smile. I smiled back.

I turned my head facing forward. I felt the desk next to mine move. I didn't move, only drag my hands to rest underneath my chin down my desk looking forward. I felt his body leaning next to mine to make himself comfortable. I shifted to the side of my desk being careful not to touch him. **(Like I said this room is very little.)** That's when I notice that every girl started glaring in this direction. Man my life is going to start being so troublesome because of this new kid sitting right next to me. At least I have nothing to give to this kid. If I just stay away I won't get any trouble from anyone.

When I shifted my head a little to his side to see how he looks like up close. He was staring at the board with his hands under his chin with a faraway look in his eyes. I saw that his eyes moved to meet mines. I suddenly faced forward forgetting the awkward moment I just witnessed. But when I saw him he had a cold feature showing in his face like wanting to hit something or someone. Don't want to be there when that happens. I wonder what his problem is. But I rather not question him. I wasn't even going to. Like I said I have to stay away from him.

"Well student we are going to take some test in this different blood type. They are AB, B and O. I want you all to define this blood type and take note. I want this to be a project of working together. No excuses. I'll be passing out the microscope in a minute. In the mean time you could start taking out your notebooks" the teacher started heading to get the microscopes down the classroom.

I already had my notebook ready as usual. The teacher started passing the microscopes to each group. The teacher came to our desk to give us our microscope. He looked at the two of us. "I hope that you two would cooperate if you two want to pass this test."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I griped my notebook hard against my chest feeling scared. The microscope laid in the center of our tables. I looked at it thinking if I should take it to start the project. I looked around the classroom to see how everybody was doing. Everyone was doing perfectly well with their partners.

I turned my gaze back to our project. I laid my notebook on top of my desk and started to open the first paper to start defining the blood types. I turned to sasuke. Feeling scared of how he will react.

"Um S-Sasuke are we g-gonna do the p-project?" I started stuttering on my words as they came out. He was still gazing at the board. When he heard me speak he let his arms drop on his desk and started retrieving the microscope towards his direction.

I was unsure of what to do. I spotted the three blood cells examples on the desk. I reached to retrieve them. I started to pick them up until a hand rested on top of mine. I retrieved my hand back. I saw that he continued getting one of the samples giving no importance to what I just witnessed. I turned to sasuke to see that he was leaning against the microscope taking a good look at the blood sample.

When he was done taking in the first example he turned to look at me "I don't expect to do this stupid project on my own, right ".

I turned my head to look at the board. Not wanting to look at him. I felt my face turning red from total embarrassment. when I came back to my regular state I reached across the table to reach for the next sample. I felt something be shoved next to me. As I retrieved the sample I turned to see that the thing that got shoved to me was the microscope.

I started to examine the sample. From the corner of my eye I saw sasuke staring at me featureless. While I examined he just stare. this is total awkward for me. Maybe he's staring at me because there might be something in my face and I didn't know it.

I lifted my face from the microscope and faced him but not entirely. "I-Is there s-something wrong" I asked confused. he shifted from his seat to meet the board once again.

"Hm, you are just different from all the girls" he said still gazing at the board motionless.

I started blushing at what he just said. he is new to this school and he is already saying this to me even though he doesn't know me. But I want to know what he ment by that.

We finished all the samples of the blood samples and class was about to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The teacher was standing in the front of the class with our scores." As I can see the new kids are as smart as i thought they might be, most of them" sliding his glasses up.

He started giving the groups their scores. I could tell that from their faces that they didn't do so well. They made annoyed faces when they see their scores. I bet they were trying their best. When the teacher arrived at our desk he had grin crossing his face." Well it seems that you two were the only ones with highest scores, i congratulate you both."

Everyone turned and looked our direction. i could feel hotness started to come to my cheeks so I quickly duck my head under my hands on top of the desk. I don't like to be in the center of attention. I never liked it i found it to be rude having a lot of eyes on people. i lifted my head a little to see that the teacher was already walking to his desk. the other students where looking at their scores in disgust. i lifted my head completely when no one looking this direction. i turned around to see that sasuke was looking at me again strangely.

then suddenly the bell rang. i turned around to see kids gathering their belongings and walking out of class noisy, shoving people out of the way.

i then saw temari come in the classroom "get out of my way loser" she yelled as she pushed suigetsu out of her way.

"you get out of my way" he yelled back.

"what did you say water boy" she yelled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up.

"n-n-nothing" he said afraid of what she could do to him.

" i thought so" she said as she dropped him to the floor. i then looked at the teacher who was reading a book of chemistry. didn't he hear the yelling?

"hey hinata c'mon lets go to lunch" temari yelled to me.

" i'll be right there" i responded as i got my stuff and saw sasuke getting up and walking away while looking back at me . i brushed him off my mind and went back to picking up my stuff. "I'm ready" i said as i walked up to temari

"bye Mr. yakushi" temari said as she waved to him

"goodbye now" he waved to not looking away from his book.

we walked out of the classroom. "where's tenten?" i asked. temari and tenten where always together. even if it means causing trouble.

" she went to save a table for us" she said as she winked at me. she got my arm and started to drag me to the lunch room.

"stop" i whined

"you walk to slow" she said as she continued to drag me faster to lunch. once we arrived temari pushed the two white doors of the noisy lunch room. then suddenly the room went quiet. all the kids looked at us and started to whisper to each other.

"what are you looking at" she yelled at them. then all of the kids looked down and started to act like if they where eating. i felt so embarrassed right now.

"hey" a girl yelled from the back of the room. she then stud up from her seat and waved at us.

" hey tenten" temari said as she dragged me toward our saved table. temari sat next to tenten and then the room went noisy again. i sigh and went to sit down.

"are you going to eat?" tenten asked as she took a bite of her red apple.

"no I'm not really hungry" i said quietly.

"hinata you have to eat something even if it's just a hard rock, we don't want you be all whiney later" temari said with a mouth full of macaroni and pushing tenten playfully .

"i don't whine" i said. then tenten smiled and sat up straight.

"yeah hinata, your always like' i'm hungry' " tenten said with a squeaky voice. then silence took over with us.

"hahaha" we all started laughing.

" yeah right" temari said. we stopped laughing and relaxed. i then heard naruto's voice i looked to the left and saw naruto. eating ramen and speaking with a mouth full he looks so cute. i even started to blush just by seeing him.

i snapped out of my daydreaming when tenten spoke"hey someone is looking at you hinata" tenten said as she looked pass me . i turned around to see who was the one to be looking at me. it was the one and only SASUKE UCHIHA.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : I have to make a confession this fanfic isn't mine it belongs to my big sis she was the one who came up with this fanfic and was the one who wrote the first 4 chapters but then she had to stop cause she didn't have the time so she told me to finish this fanfic for her . I hope all of the readers don't get disappointed with me or my sister and now let me tell you a tale about why I haven't been able to post the chapter sooner 1. I started reading manga and couldn't keep my eyes off from it 2. My dad came home from his one-month-away thing 3. My sister left with my dad and took her laptop: which I use to type my chapters 4: I have to use my mom's laptop which is kind of old fashion but whatever 5: i really don't feel like writing this but will because it means a lot for my sister and I will do whatever it takes to make my sister happy.

The first thing I noticed was that sasuke was sitting with shino both weren't eating or talking they just sat there like statues with their untouched food , girls started to stare at sasuke totally ignoring shino the girls eyes started to glow like mad once there eyes landed on sasuke but the thing that bothered me was the fact that, That guy was staring at me, maybe I have food on my face ,but then again I wasn't eating or maybe it was way worse I have a booger sticking out my nose, but then again if I did have a booger sticking out sasuke would have been laughing by now or maybe he wasn't a person to make fun of other people.

Sasuke uchiha the new transfer student was looking at me of all people it was me. Suddenly he started to death glare at my left, I followed his gaze and saw he was looking right at naruto, but I didn't understand why he was sending him a death glare I mean they both came from the same school right? They must have been friends right? But what I didn't notice was that I have been staring at naruto the hole time I was lost in thought , once I figured that out I took one last glance at naruto and saw he had smiled once our eyes met I blushed like mad women and looked down at my feet trying not to act dumb.

Even though naruto just transferred here I felt a connection between us I wonder if he feels the same?

"Hey hinata I said if you know that guy?" I heard tenten call out on me from her side of the table I quickly raised up my head and saw them both staring at me weirdly. I then suddenly remembered sasuke staring at me so I took a small look behind me and saw that sasuke was gone from his table only shino sat there.

I wonder were sasuke left? And why? I mean the next period will start in a while why would he leave?

"hey hinata are you okay do you feel good do you have a fever?" temari asked while she walked to me and placed her hand on my forehead.

"I'm okay don't worry" I quickly said with a small smile there was nothing wrong with me right?

"You kind of spaced out there you sure you okay?" tenten asked once temari was seated next to her once again.

"I'm okay guys really you don't have to worry" I said

"If you say so" they both said in a concerned tone.

I just giggled at how they were both worried for me, they would always be there for me no matter what. Not matter what happens we will always be together, well that's what I think.

"well like I was saying do you know the guy that was staring at you a while ago before he left very bothered and mysterious?" tenten said

"yeah I think I saw him earlier" temari added

They were both referring to sasuke but the thing that got me thinking was the fact that tenten said that he left bothered and mysterious well MYSTERIOUS I could tell because he acts cold and mysterious but still.

I looked at tenten and temari who were waiting for me to respond to tenten's question.

"Well-"I started but was cut off by the school bell. I was saved by the bell because I didn't really wanted to talk about sasuke at the moment.

"noooooo!" tenten and temari both yelled out once they heard the school bell. People started to stare at our table while they got up from their seats and made their way to the exit.

"guys keep it down please" I said in a low soft voice.

" hinata you have to let yourself be heard by yelling and im telling the world that I have to go to the class of hell called p.e" tenten said as she stud up from her seat .

"yeah hinata when are you going to let the world hear you out huh?" temari followed tenten and got up from her seat as well.

"well someday I guess" I said as I got up from my seat and looked around to see if naruto was still here but he wasn't only some random kids that I never even talked to. Once we left the lunch room we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

The rest of the day went fast and before I could notice school was over for the day.

"You going home hinata?" tenten asked me as I got my textbooks from my locker.

"Yeah I want to be there to prepare lunch for me and hanabi" as I closed my locker.

"oh alright im going to soccer practice bye" tenten said as she ran off.

Tenten was always in the sports while temari was probably in her cooking class right now. They both had always something fun to do after school but im happy being home after school. That reminds me I have to go pick up hanabi from her school even though she saids she can get home on her own.

If I don't move now she will be waiting for me a long time. Once I was out of the school I started to walk down the sidewalk, taking in the nice air that would only last for a while so i had to take in as much as i could.

Suddenly a black limo parked next to my left. That made me stop I looked around and saw that the only car parked next to the sidewalk was this nice and new black limo. This was just like in the movies what should I do, I mean im nothing important so why would this nice limo park next to me all of a sudden.

The driver of the limo suddenly got out of the limo and made his way to the back seat door and opened it. It was wide open I could see the car seats nice and clean. There was a little glass fridge that showed soda cans.

"the limo is ready for you young master" the driver said as he stud next to the door ready to close the door once the 'young master' was inside.

"don't call me 'young master' I told you to call me-" a guy on my right said to me said in a cold voice. I looked to my right to see who this guy was. What I saw shocked me it was nun the less SASUKE UCHIHA with his hands in his jean pockets looking at me with a bored expression, this guys had been walking behind me and I didn't notice. This guy could have done something to me like kidnap me, wait why would he do that if we just talked this morning.

"Sasuke uchiha" he finished this sentenced while our eyes met. Once I saw his eyes on mine I looked away and started to continue my walk to hanabi's school nervously.

I wanted to look back to see if sasuke was still there was didn't dare to do so, so I kept looking forward. but I couldn't help but hear a car slowly drive next to me. Just when I was about to look if there was a car following me sasuke's limo drove pass me and made a turn once he made it down a hill.

I sigh and continued my walk to hanabi's school peacefully.

I'M SORRY IF THIS HAD SOMETHINGS YOU DIDN'T UNDERTANDS OR IF I MISPELLED SOME WORDS I WAS JUST IN A RUSH TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY THAT IT DIDN'T HAVE MUCH HINASASU MOMENTS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME

READ & REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

XxXxXx

Outside was bright and sunny that it made me smile like a fool. I sat up on my bed and looked around it was silent; I heard no movements anywhere in the house.

"I guess mom and dad left already" I said in a low soft voice while I rubbed my sleepy eyes with the back of my hand.

"hinata your not ready yet and neji will be here anytime to pick us up!" hanabi came in my room yelling this to me while she threw my baggy clothes to me.

I got my t-shirt and started to change as soon as hanabi left my room closing my door on the way out of my room .

I got out of bed and picked up my brown jeans witch were too big for me but at least I have something to wear.

I slipped on my black shoes and grabbed my school bag not caring how my hair was like. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, once I was done with that I heard a car horn start to beep.

"hinata lets go!" hanabi yelled as she ran to the house door. I walked down the stairs and made my way out my house. i locked the house and started to walk to nejis car which looked just washed.

"what's wrong you look sloppy?" neji said as he came out of his car and opened the passengers door for me.

"Good Moring to you to neji" I hissed at him but laughed softly mid-way. "Yeah, yeah just get in the car sloppy girl"

I giggled and went in the car.

XxXxXx

This was not my day, another day in hell called ' school'. Stupid school how I hate school. I ask myself if I should just skip school the rest of the school year. I won't have to tolerate with

1: flirty female teachers

2: dirty bathrooms

3: disgusting food

4: noisy students

5: and one I will always hate were ever I go UNWANTED FANGIRLS!

But there was actually someone that attracted me to this school, and that was a certain hinata hyuga, something about her just makes me think twice about girls. She might be the first normal girl I actually know, well the first normal girl that exists in this world.

This might be an interesting school year with her around me. I grabbed my school bag and walked out my house.

XxXxXx

"See you later neji, thanks for the ride" I said as got out of nejis car.

"take care Hinata" he said with a small wave, I returned his wave with a small smile. With one last smile from neji he drove off.

I walked to the school doors and walked in ready for a new day of learning. Even if there was some people who didn't want to be here but I for one was happy to be able to learn, even if it was a pain in the butt time to time.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my note books that will be needed in my soon-to-be-coming-class.

Lunch time….

Today I was having lunch with my close friend called kiba and the flowing friend's temari and tenten. At the moment temari and kiba are having a joke competition. While me and tenten just sat there laughing at the jokes.

"Your mama so fat that when she walked by the tv I missed three episodes!" kiba said with a not-so-serious- face.

"Oh yeah well take this your mama so dumb that she put a quarter in each of her ears and said that she was listening to fifty-cent!" temari said bravely toward kiba.

"Your mama so fat that not even hurricane sandy can get through her!" kiba said with a grin.

I started to laugh softly while tenten bursted out laughing. "aw Hinata how you can be so cute when you laugh" kiba said as he patted me on the head. "You would be such a great girlfriend for me" he said as he hugged me tightly. I small blush crept on my face.

Then suddenly the school bell rang. Students started to leave the lunch room. Temari and tenten got up and started to walk to out the lunch room while I followed behind then while kiba placed his arm around my shoulder and rested his head on my shoulder. This wasn't wrong for me because I and kiba are just friends. ever since we were little. I smiled but once I looked at my side my smile turned in confusion because SASUKE UCHIHA was glaring at me. He was sending me a death glare which I didn't understand why he was doing it for. But easy as it come easy it goes.

I looked away and continued my walk to my classroom with kiba at my side. Who made me feel happy?

History class…

"Alright listen up brats!" Ms. anko yelled out so the class would pay attention to her.

"Each would have to do an essay on whatever they want but it has to be a one-thousand –word essay" she said.

"Any questions?" Ms. Anko asked as she sat on top of her metal desk.

"Yeah when is it due?" someone from the back asked out.

"Tomorrow" Ms. anko responded firmly.

"What" "nooooo" "it will take me years to finish a one-thousand-word essay" kids called out.

I smiled to myself and started to think what I should do my essay on. I think I should go to the library after school, it would be the perfect time today because hanabi has extra classes today so I won't have to worry about her.

"What a bother" someone from the back seat said to himself. His voice was icy and cold that reminded me of sasuke I wonder why. I peeked a little threw my hair and saw that the one who spoke was sasuke he was looking at his left side with a bored expression. I didn't know he was in this class. How could I not notice this?

Then suddenly he turned his attention on me but I was lucky he couldn't see my face, thanks to my hair. I don't know why I couldn't look away from him. His eyes were perfectly looking right into my eyes. Wait he was looking at my eyes. He raised a brow. I quickly looked away and faced Ms. Anko who was crowded by whiny kids.

The school bell rang meaning school was over for the day. Kids ran out of class once they got their belongings. I swiftly got up from my seat and grabbed my bag and walked out of class.

"hey Hinata want us to give you ride to your house" tenten and temari walked up when they said this. "no that's alright I'm going to the library" I said with a smile. "oh we would go with you but we can't be quiet in a place like a library" they both said. "That's alright. See you guys tomorrow" I said. "Okay, bye" they said and walked away going into a classroom. What are they up to?

XxXxXx

I entered the warm librarian which took me about five minutes to get here. I walked up to a book shelf that was next to an empty desk that also had an empty chair. Ready to be used by someone. I looked through the books placed neatly on the book shelf. What should I do my essay on?

This was to troubling. I sat down on the chair and dropped my head on the table wooden desk. I closed my eyes. What should I do? What should I do my essay on? What should the title be?

Suddenly I felt someone hug me from the top wrapping their arms around my belly and rested their head on my back. There was only one MALE in the world who would do this to me in a library well to the other one would be neji but this one sure has a warm body. To warm it could be used as a room heater.

To be continued …. OR NOT!

A/N: so I put neji in this chapter cause I think he will come back to life somehow. Rest in peace neji hyuga. *cries like a little bitch* sorry for my spelling once again. Any ways read & review please.


End file.
